metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Pavel Morozov
Major Pavel Morozov is a Red Line soldier and a major character featured in Metro Last Light. Overview Pavel first meets Artyom when they are both held captive by Reich soldiers. One of Pavel's comrades refuses to talk and are subsequently executed on the spot, Pavel tells the officer that he is willing to talk but not around Artyom. The officer then turns to question Artyom, Pavel uses the opportunity to fight the other guard. Artyom prevents the officer from shooting Pavel and Pavel kills the officer. Pavel and Artyom uses the opportunity to escape the Nazi concentration camp. Pavel and Artyom hides in the crowd during the Führer's speech and escape to an outpost after Pavel fires a shot in the middle of the crowd. Pavel is captured at the outpost and is sentenced to hang, though Artyom narrowly saves Pavel out of the noose and the two escape to a nearby spider-infested tunnel. The two battle their way through the tunnels and make for the surface to get to Theater station. Pavel and Artyom stumbles across a Ranger outpost where they take a couple of gas masks for the trek across the surface. On the surface they have to go through a crashed air plane to get to the tunnel entrance where they both experience a vision of the plane crashing in Moscow during the nuclear strike in 2013. Artyom finds Pavel siting against a wall twisting and without his gas mask. After saving Pavel, and as they leave the plane, the two fight their way past a demon, and a horde of watchmen before finally making it to the tunnel entrance. Pavel saves Artyom, who has been pinned to the ground by a watchman and holes him through the airlock before a pair of flamethrower wielding soldiers burns the watchmen. After entering the Theater via the airlock, Pavel explains to Artyom how he will take Artyom to Polis via Revolution Square. After leaving Artyom to collect supplies and look around the Theater, Pavel takes Artyom to the Burlesque Hall. After waving some documents and gaining entrance to the Burlesque Hall, Pavel gives Artyom the option to watch the show or go to the back. From here, Paval leads Artyom to a bar where Pavel has ordered a round of drinks. Unbeknownst to Artyom, Pavel has laced Artyom's drink. Before Artyom passes out Artyom learns that Pavel is a high ranking officer of the Red Line, specifically a Major. Upon coming to his senses, Artyom wakes up in the heart of the Red Line, with Pavel holding Artyom hostage and prepared to hand Artyom General Korbut. Pavel learns that comrade Moskvin is also present, and seems surprised. Regardless, Paval takes Artyom into the station, saying that Artyom should join the Red Line. After passing Artyom to Korbut for interrogation, Pavel leaves Artyom to receive orders. After Artyom is interrogated, and comes to his senses, Artyom overhears that Pavel is being sent to Venice. After reciving help from Leonid, andescaping from the Reds, Artyom treks abandon parts of the metro on Andrew the blacksmith's railcar, saving Red line refugees, and being picked up by a fishermen, Artyom fights Shrimp that Pavel and his men may or may not have already agitated. Upon reaching Venice's strip club, Artyom finds Pavel talking to some of the strippers before entering one of the rooms. Artyom ease-drops on the conversion, but his cover is almost given away by one of the strippers. Regardless, Artyom learns enough that Pavel heading to the warehouse. Artyom heads to the warehouse to confront Pavel. After sneaking around or killing the Venice criminals, Pavel holds Artyom by gunpoint, ready to kill Artyom. Artyom acts quickly, rushing Pavel with the knife Pavel gave Artyom back in Reich. Pavel admits he knows the locations of the baby Dark One Artyom is searching for, and even offers to take Artyom to the Dark One free of tricks. However, Simon, a local law enforcer, busts down a door, giving Pavel enough time to throw Artyom at Simon and escape from the two. Much later, after Artyom sneaks into an area where the Reds have tested the bioweapon, and Artyom has freed the Dark One, He learns from Lesnitsky's memories that Pavel was taking orders from General Korbut and is intrusted with a special mission in Red Square. With this information, Artyom heads to Red Square to confront and stop Pavel. Artyom heads to Red Square, searching for signs of Pavel. After crossing a ghost city, Artyom is surrounded by Pavel and his men. Pavel congratulates Artyom for making it this far, and orders his men to open fire on Artyom. With the help of the Dark One, Artyom survives the encounter, and enters a grisly firefight with Pavel. Wounding Pavel, Artyom enters Pavel's memories. From these memories, Artyom learns that Pavel was ordered by General Korbut to deleiver the virus to D6, and wait for an order to release said virus. Pavel is then pulled into the Arms Graveyard. Artyom is given the choice to either save or abandon Pavel. If Pavel is saved, Artyom places a filter on Pavel's mask. The watching Dark One comments that it know knows forgiveness, and that Pavel will live. If Pavel is abandoned, Pavel dies. Trivia *Pavel appears to be atheist, during the preview of the game he says: "A good communist doesn't believe in spirits." *At the beginning of the "Undercity" level in the church, the ranger standing in front of the door to the catacombs has the same face texture as Pavel. **Similarly, later in the game, Artyom has a flashback to when he was a child. This flashback is set on a train in the metro, presumably moments before the missiles hit. This flashback lasts only a few seconds, however if the player looks around, he can see that most of the males in the train, are in fact, Pavel. * Pavel's name is derived from the real Pavel Morozov, who betrayed his father to the Communists. Since that time, Russians usually call betrayers "Pavlik Morozov" (rus. Павлик Морозов), showing that they betray their closest people. It is interesting that Pavel Morozov from Metro:Last Light has the name of the infamous betrayer and betrayed Artyom even after he saved his life. *Pavel is very fond of the book The Three Musketeers by Alexander Dumas, naming himself Athos and Artyom d'Artagnan. **Pavel's knowledge of the Three Musketeers is surprising for a communist, as only higher ranking or older communist would have known of the book. *Pavel seems to have a problem with filters. When heading to the theater, Pavel comments that there short on filters, and that he would like to have a watch like Artyom's. After the airplane scene, Pavel is seen without a gasmask and requires help. When Artyom encounters Pavel for the last time, Pavel's gasmask is seen without a filter. *Pavel's comment that a room is Ranger stockpile, and then denying that he knows if it is a Ranger stokepile. Given his connection to Lesnitsky, Pavel might have known. *Pavel's relation to many of the showgirls is strange considering normal Red Army soldiers would be barred from such relationships. Gallery MLL Pavel nohat.jpg MLL Major Pavel.jpg 2013-05-20_00021.jpg Category:Characters Category:Metro Last Light